Gift to this world
by loki'sapples
Summary: Regulus/Harry slash just a 50 sentence challenge I did for brain storming. Please read and review.


**Okay, I stole these words from a livejournal thing. I guess after nine years of writing HP fanfictions I can post something…**

**Just a sentence prompt. Maybe some cheating. **

_Comfort_

Harry wasn't quite sure what was happening after Sirius died, but he did know that every night a dark haired teen not much older than him showed up in his dreams and held him until he slept.

_Kiss_

The first time Regulus Black kissed a Potter was his brother's best friend in a drunken mistake; the second time was a small fifteen year old who had pulled him from his watery grave.

_Soft_

Sirius' blood boiled when he returned from beyond the Veil and found his baby brother had been 'saved' from Death and was now sleeping with his innocent godson; it boiled until he saw the soft looks gracing Reggie's eyes when ever Harry smiled, laughed, yelled, cried.

_Pain_

All he knew was the burning pain in his arm, in his lungs, in his nose; Harry saved him from that, but sometimes, when the younger man grew angry or dreamed, Reggie felt as if he was being called to his lord's side.

_Potatoes_

Regulus Black did not like Potatoes; his lover thought it was the funniest thing ever.

_Rain_

Harry stood outside Grimmauld 2 seconds after the it's lord threw him out into the pouring rain; three seconds later, Regulus tossed open the door panicked and dragged him in shivering.

_Chocolate_

The first person to accept Regulus back into life was Remus; the werewolf gave him a box of chocolate when he forgot to get something for Valentine's Day.

_Happiness_

Reggie held the crying teen in the night, wishing he would just stop and his eyes would reflect happiness.

_Telephone_

"Reggie, why didn't you call?" Harry asked the dazed Black heir who'd just walked from the edge of the Malfoy property to the Manor; he received an odd look and a confused, "But the Floo network is down."

_Ears_

"Hey babe," Reggie whispered licking the shell of Harry's ear.

_Name_

Regulus was always surprised when he remembered how far his family name had fallen but Harry never minded, not when he found out he was a Black and not five years later when he agreed to take his last name.

_Sensual_

"This potion creates a very sensual scent for the brewer; it's one of the most potent love potions," Snape said, making Harry realize the reason he smelt the younger Black brother was because of the potion.

_Death_

Regulus hated when Sirius had come back from beyond, it felt like he was losing another game to his brother.

_Sex_

Harry didn't talk to Reggie for two weeks when the older man told him 'you're a game I'm losing to Sirius'; that's not to say the sex wasn't amazing without Harry talking.

_Touch_

Harry felt something snaky in his head when he touched Reggie's Dark Mark, but never anyone else's.

_Weakness (17 com)_

Crying was a weakness that Regulus gladly accepted.

_Tears (16 con)_

Not when tears brought him to Harry's side and he was able to stay there eventually.

_Speed_

Brooms were never fast enough for the two Seekers, so instead they used their money for extravagance cars and a warehouse in Germany and Nevada.

_Wind_

Draco Malfoy was like the wind whipping through Harry's life: he always managed to fuck something; this time it was Regulus.

_Freedom_

A lot of Death Eaters thanked Harry for freeing them from the Dark Lord's control; Reggie was the only one who didn't.

_Life_

Sometimes the Death Eater stroked Harry's neck when he was sleeping, just a little pressure he could watch the life drain from his love.

_Jealousy_

Harry wasn't a possession, plain and simple Reggie better learn that soon.

_Hands_

Malfoy was a very attractive young man, so wasn't Reggie; Harry wondered if it was possible to get his hands on both of them.

_Taste_

Reggie tasted like sugar, spice and something not so nice: Death.

_Devotion_

Harry devoted his life trying to make everyone's life better; Reggie devoted his life to making Harry's life the best.

_Forever_

Forever was a long time, Harry decided whipping blood from his lips; he wasn't going to be alone.

_Blood_

"Please," Reggie begged pressing his hands to the gashes on Harry's arm, "Please Harry, I'll never think about killing you again; just don't die!"

_Sickness_

Sick people made Harry squirm, but he stayed in the hospital until the boy he pulled out of the water was all better.

_Melody_

Discovering Harry couldn't dance properly was annoying, finding what kind of dance in the middle of a muggle night club was hot.

_Star_

The younger boy was surprised to find that the star he made a wish on every night was the same star that gave his lover his name then he realized the star came down from the sky just for him.

_Home_

Regulus was mad when he found out Harry didn't have a home, now that he'd returned and took his place as the Black Lord, so instead he opted to share his bed, err, and house.

_Confusion_

"James?" Reggie croaked in confusion.

_Fear_

Harry made him cower in fear sometimes, for seconds it seemed like Tom Riddle possessed his body.

_Lightening/Thunder_

The second night Harry moved into Grimmauld, Kercher woke up his master and said something was wrong, master's guest was crying; At tell all boom and shake of the house from thunder, Reggie was out of bed and in Harry's room like lightening.

_Bonds_

The magic snapped, curled and grew together long before they were officially bonded.

_Market_

Harry pulled his boyfriend through the outdoor market looking for the perfect ingredients for the dinner he was making Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that night for their 40th anniversary.

_Technology_

Once Reggie got over his childhood lessons muggles were evil, he loved the technology that let him get in touch with Harry everywhere, even when they couldn't talk, the cellophane.

_Gift_

"_Harry James Potter, born to James Mathis and Lillian Mary Potter is a gift to this world,"_ Rabastan read disgusted; His older friend shrugged thinking that maybe the Dark Lord was using Horcruxes?

_Smile_

Harry didn't smile, he grinned, smirked, beamed; Reggie ached for that soft smile he saw briefly before passing out.

_Innocence_

Sirius tried to defend his godson's innocence for as long as possible against his brother; he didn't count on coming back too late and walking into the Black library to find said brother giving said godson a blowjob against pureblood propaganda.

_Completion_

Harry didn't notice Sirius until after his completion, and then he sunk to the floor and hid his crimson face in Reggie's shoulder.

_Clouds_

Cloud-in-a-bottle was not to be opened inside; Harry decided cleaning up rain from his boyfriend's first venture into humanitarian/philanthropist world.

_Sky_

The sky threatened to let loose its rain as Harry and Regulus stood in a small corner of the Black family cemetery in France over a tomb with the liking of Tom Riddle.

_Heaven_

Heaven, Reggie decided, was metaphorically real; its location, you may ask, was Harry's mouth.

_Hell_

Hell was living with your godfather who also happened to be your lover's brother.

_Sun_

Harry smiled as Reggie looked up at the magic made clouds covering the sun and letting a downpour rain down upon the African plains.

Moon

The moon was full the night Regulus entered the cave; it was empty when Harry pulled him out.

Waves

Magic waves crashed around the house making Sirius grumble about stupid brothers and godsons and not knowing too much sex could kill you.

_Hair_

Reggie stared at the fang marks on his neck in the mirrors over the bathtub while Harry knelt next to it begging for his forgiveness; well, he thought, I'll never have to worry about grey hairs.

_Supernova_

After their first time, Harry went to the Hogwart's library and added Regulus' picture next to the definition of supernova in all of the dictionaries and encyclopedias: Miss Pinch wasn't amused; McGonagall laughed and let it be.


End file.
